koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Hajime Arima
Hajime Arima (有馬 一, Arima Hajime) is one of the main characters in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6. He becomes the Seiryu of Heaven (天の青龍, Ten no Seiryuu) for this era in the majority of its scenarios. Role in Games Background Story Arima hails from a rural mountain village in Midagahara, Toyama. During his childhood, he met a local snake god. Since the deity was weak and inquisitive, Arima entertained its wishes to hear about his everyday life activities. He would routinely go outside to talk to it. Arima thought that he befriended the god. In reality, the serpent god was attempting to control him to find means of strengthening itself. It left its mark on Arima, granting the boy exceptional spiritual capabilities. Eventually, Arima caught on to the evil god's true intentions. When he tried to confront the deity, it vanished. Two years before the main narrative, open recruitments for a spiritually adept military unit was issued across the land. Hoping to provide for his family, Arima promptly left his home and applied. Despite having no prior training or military experience, he excelled in tests and was personally recommended by Seishiro to his current rank. Grateful for any opportunity to use his talents for peace, the young captain patrols the capital to eradicate vengeful spirits and trains his men in the Elite Squad daily. His actions and courtesy led to him being known by name as a hero. When he isn't on the job, he rests within the military boarding house and sends his earnings back to his family. A week before the main story, Kudan sought to test the priestess summoning ritual. He goofed in his incantation, accidentally sending Arima and Shuhei to the Quiz Battle Toukiden world. The duo are used to dealing with supernatural monstrosities but they appreciate the Slayer's swift assistance. Lady Akatsuki informs them of their surroundings, and the soldiers feel their best bet is to wait for Kudan to summon them back. In the meantime, they continue their mission to protect the innocent in Nakatsu Kuni. Before Arima is whisked back to his realm, he thanks the Slayer for the enlightening experience and wishes them good hunting. Story Events When the summoning ritual does take place, Arima and his squad are present. Shortly after the ritual is complete, the Demon Clan arrive to kidnap Azusa. Arima duels Tora in an attempt to quell the Demon Clan's invasion, but Darius's teleportation capabilities nulls his efforts. The Elite Squad are ordered to search for the missing priestess before the next summoning ritual, but they only have Kudan's hand-drawn facial composite as their guide. Arima and company are too polite to criticize the sketch's accuracy and consequently fail in their city wide search. The Elite Squad are ordered to protect the next priestess summoning at Mount Atago. Arima is too late to prevent Darius's infiltration and escape but blocks the rest of the demon's companions. Rudkhane masks their retreat with a blinding flash bomb. Arima is the only one who is unaffected from the blast and effortlessly blocks Tora's strike against him. Spotting Tora's bomb, he orders Shuhei and Tomobe to duck for cover and deflects it away from them. Tora flees when vengeful spirits arrive into the scene. Shuhei and Tomobe attempt to pursue him until Arima diverts their focus to protect Kudan and the priestess. About a week later, the Dragon Priestesses have been reunited and the Elite Squad are ordered to support them during their vengeful spirit exterminations. He has difficulty trusting Azusa after the Black Kirin's rampage through the mountain area, thinking that she may be a mole for the Demon Clan. Once Kudan explains her priestess powers and he sees it firsthand, Arima at least acknowledges that she is new to battle and that the dragon priestesses bring hope to the capital's residents. He promises to cooperate with them for as long as they need. His trust in Azusa increases with her daily efforts. Though disturbed by the increasing number of spiritually possessed and Seishiro's public announcement of the Force Protection Squad's formation, Arima thinks that they are currently beyond their understanding. He shares any information the Elite Squad may acquire, but Seishiro treats the Force Protection Squad as classified information for involved personnel only. The Elite Squad seldom know more than the general public about the new unit. Since their orders remain the same for the rest of the main narrative, Arima tries to restore the priestesses' morale by reminding them to protect the peace. One morning, a threatening anonymous document protesting the Force Protection Squad is placed near the Imperial Army's Main Headquarters. While Seishiro and the other higher-ups shrugged it away as a prank, Arima is concerned by its potential danger and requests for the matter to be investigated. Murasame chooses to tell the group about the adabana's origins, but Arima misinterprets the clue to be a non sequitur. Wanting to inquire about Darius's involvement, Azusa attempts to use her priestess powers to break through the Demon Clan's barrier at the Enchanted Forest. Moments after her proposal, the forest's surroundings begins to act strangely around the group. Arima orders Azusa to pull out for her safety, abandoning their last potential lead. The failed impromptu investigation did at least successfully educate Arima of the public's unrest. Arima's fears come true the next day when a demonstration takes place at the Imperial Army's Main Headquarters. He and the rest of the Elite Squad request for the angered youths to pacify themselves, but not a single protester trusts them enough to comply. Arima's authority is overrun when the Force Protection Squad arrive and begin to ruthlessly apprehend armed citizens. Arima and Shuhei reluctantly oversee the premise and help citizens who are hurt from the struggle. Tomobe's disappearance and spiritually possessed attack a week later breaks through Arima's composure and unintentionally convinces Azusa to undo the Four Gods seal around Ryounkaku. Curious to know the truth and trusting her integrity, Arima lets Azusa's renewed association with the Demon Clan and the removal of the Four God talismans slide. During the twilight hours of September 1, he and the rest of the Elite Squad are ordered to address Ryounkaku's invasion. Shocked by the revelation of Seishiro's laboratory, Arima and his squad refuse to provide their superior assistance and side with Azusa. In the majority of story routes, he is donned the Seiryu of Heaven when Chiyo uses her powers to restore the broken Dragon Gem. He swears to do anything he can to fulfill his newly established duty. If the player chooses, he may be a party participant for the final battle. The default route has the Elite Squad unanimously agree to evacuate the citizens from the capital and pilot airplanes for an aerial battle with the risen Kagutsuchi. After Arima and Shuhei successfully convince their superiors to agree to their strategy, he consents to bide Azusa time to search for the remaining Eight Guardians. Time runs out when Kagutsuchi threatens to resume its flight so the group hastens to try Azusa's gambit at Mount Atago. They defeat the evil god together. In the best ending, paranoia for the prophecy of the capital's end spreads with Kagutsuchi's temporary imprisonment over the shattered Ryounkaku. Even army personnel are affected, believing that the sight is a sign that the Black Dragon Priestess has turned against them. A soldier reports that the Elite Squad is colluding with the Demon Clan, which defenestrates their validity with skeptical supervisors. Although he is not an Eight Guardian and his reputation is in dire straights, Arima ignores his problems to work with the Demon Clan and protect the capital. Kagutsuchi's defeat and Yinglong's manifestation reverts any ill will towards them so Arima assists with restoration efforts. He embarrassingly attends Azusa's informal victory party. Personal Route During Azusa's first patrol with Rudkhane and Tora, she senses a vengeful spirit emerging at Rengagai. Her demon companions immediately conceal themselves to avoid making contact with the nearby Elite Squad. Arima dispatches the abnormality by himself and addresses the public for any injuries or hardship. Shuhei notices Azusa and suspects that she may be the missing priestess. Arima dismisses the claim when she awkwardly smiles at them, arguing that they have nothing to tie her directly to Kudan's sketch. He apologizes for their rudeness before resuming their patrol. Rudkhane briefs Azusa on Arima's public image and cautions her from trusting the Imperial Army. She is curious about the Elite Squad but keeps her thoughts to herself with respects to her caretakers. A similar incident occurs again at Sensou Temple. This time Azusa briefly pulls her gun out before Arima slays the vengeful spirit. She tries to hide it from him, but Arima notices it and presses for her to show it to him. As she hesitates to comply, one of her companions comes out of hiding to accuse Arima of gawking at Azusa's legs. They use his bewilderment to elude him. Convinced yet vexed with his lack of evidence, Arima suspects he will see Azusa again under dire consequences. Arima is rather forward about his thoughts for Mount Atago, stating that events would be the same even if Azusa was used against her will. Azusa responds with her sincere wish to repent for her carelessness. She further explains her unworldly origins and her desire to take her responsibilities in earnest. Impressed to hear her mature reflection of her actions, Arima applauds her resolve and extends his professional support for the priestess. When she later introduces herself and apologizes to the Elite Squad for Mount Atago, he relaxes his guard for the first time around her and thanks her for her respect. Azusa begins to admire Arima's everyday heroism and desires to adopt a lifestyle like the Elite Squad. She steps into the Elite Squad Headquarters one day to ask Arima for personal training. Her request confuses him since she already has Kudan's magical armlet and dragon god protection to aid her, but he entertains her desire to learn basic self defense. He suggests they start with unarmed combat. For all of her enthusiasm, Azusa hurts her knuckles trying to unleash her first punch. Arima brings a first aid kit and calmly tends to her hand. While doing so, he assures her to be rely on her comrades and confident in her respective talents. She realizes she is forcing herself too much and wants to thank him for the encouragement. Azusa decides to deliver him korokke when he is off duty. Later, Azusa and company decide to take a one hour break at Asakura Rokku. The priestess decides to follow Arima around, seeing him purchase a toy ship for his younger brother. As they warmly reminisce about their family, Azusa remembers her grandmother and becomes awfully homesick in her nostalgia. She is embarrassed by her raw reaction and runs away to excuse herself. While she wipes away her tears in private, a military man addresses her. He claims to be warning her to avoid Arima, but his words are drenched with jealousy to be taken with sincerity. Azusa rebukes him for badmouthing Arima, and he scampers away in disgust. Azusa mulls over the man's disrespect when Arima reveals himself and explains that he heard everything. He isn't worried about his negative reputation as he considers himself fortunate to help others. Since Azusa continues to look dour about the issue, Arima admits that he cares for her like a little sister. He tries to relieve her of her homesickness and gives her the toy ship in a clumsy attempt to cheer her. He promises he will ensure her safe return to her home. When she smiles again, Arima awkwardly thanks her for caring about him. On the night of August 8, Azusa wonders where Arima is during the fireworks show. He finds her wandering by herself and drags her out of the crowd. She insists on being by his side while they patrol the festival stalls. Tomobe and one of his friends in the Elite Squad spot them together and mistake them to be on a date. Both of them are embarrassed and can't look themselves in the eye as the fireworks light the sky. During their timidness, Darius grabs Azusa's hand and teleports her away from the festival grounds. The demon chief gives his greetings for their convenient meeting. Before they can finish exchanging pleasantries, Arima runs into the scene and stands to protect his comrade. Declining to raise aggressions, Darius highlights his interests in Arima with an invitation to join him. Arima's obstinate refusal amuses the demon before his retreat. Azusa's assurance to stay faithful to her choice within the Imperial Army relaxes the captain's shoulders. She thanks him for his trust in her since it is the first time he stated it openly. The tenderness of the scene is interrupted by the spiritually possessed attacking the festival grounds. Unlike previous cases, Arima recognizes the men in the attack as new recruits. Feeling that it is his responsibility to solve the case, he tries to narrow down the cause to plausible suspects. He surmises that the Demon Clan and vengeful spirits lack the scope to infiltrate ironclad military defenses, sensing that a darker presence could be lurking about the capital. His past experience with the snake god taught him to be weary. Try as he might to keep it to himself, his brooding becomes apparent to everyone. Azusa wants to cheer him up one day with korokke but is too respectful to interrupt anything which may be related to his mission. She leaves a serving outside his room. Shuhei is present and delivers it to his friend. Rather than repeat his wishes for his friend to relax, Shuhei teases Arima about his affections for Azusa which is met with miffed denial. Kohaku slides before Azusa during an evening patrol at Asakura Rokku. She tries to catch up with him in private yet Arima finds them. He immediately readies to apprehend the possessed youth to interrogate him for information. A vengeful spirit interrupts their conversation and, when it is vanquished, Azusa covers for Kohaku's escape. Since Arima adopts a sour deposition when they part ways, Azusa believes he is angry at her for trying his trust. In reality, Arima rightly suspects that Kohaku is tracking him on Darius's orders and is upset by the demon chief's comity towards him. He follows Kohaku to the Enchanted Forest in an attempt to discover the Demon Clan's hideaway. When Kohaku hands him Darius's written invitation to join their rebellion, Arima reads and rips it with his adamant refusal. The captain is upset when the encounter leaves him with more questions about his superiors. Though he tries, Arima's lone investigation is a mess of dead ends. Stress is written onto his face and Azusa wants to comfort him by suggesting a break. He insists that she should take one since she is forcing herself after Chiyo's collapse. Respectfully taking her on the offer, Arima ends the day's patrol early and purchases tickets to Ryounkaku, a place where Arima likes to spend his leisure. The pair walk to the observatory deck of the skyscraper to enjoy the sunset together. The overheard view of the city horizon heartens Arima, and he thanks Azusa for reminding him of his personal beliefs. Before they can descend, Azusa hears a mysterious voice calling out to her and is put into a trance. She would have walked over the railings if Arima hadn't tugged her down. He curiously inspects the surroundings before insisting that she return to the Military Residence to rest for the day, holding her hand on the way down the stairs as a safety precaution. When patrol ends at Hibiya Park, Azusa notices that Arima is distancing himself from her. She tries to make small talk to close the gap but he won't even look in the eye. Rather than dwell on his avoidance, Azusa tries to be proactive by reminding him of the military ball set for her promotion. She hasn't formally danced before and asks Arima to teach her for the occasion. Considering his orders to ensure Azusa is presentable, Arima agrees and takes her to his room in the Military Boarding House to practice. Though embarrassed by their physical proximity, Azusa turns out to be a natural dancer. During their silent waltz, she wonders if she likes Arima in a romantic way. On the other hand, Arima careens into a halt when a mysterious voice instructs him to bring Azusa to Ryuonkaku. He snaps himself out of the trance and tells Azusa to leave him as soon as possible. She woefully obliges him but continues to worry about his strange behavior on the evening of August 20. Hoping to bring him cheer, Azusa invites him to Ryuonkaku. Arima is touched by her concern before approaching her with peculiar pleasantness and dragging her to the skyscraper. It isn't until they reach the skyscraper's entrance that Arima comes to his senses and worriedly asks about their whereabouts. He demands that she returns to the Military Residence at once and pardons himself for the day. On the morning of August 21, Azusa is surprised to hear that Arima won't be present. She calls him on the telephone and merely gets an excuse that he has come down with the cold. She completes her round without him but worries about him too much to not pay him an evening visit. When she arrives to his quarters, she finds his slumped figure at his desk. His eyes are lifeless and his body is trapped in a deep sleep, but a written note addressed to Azusa instructs her to not save him or approach Ryuonkaku. Scared and lonely without him, Azusa calls upon the Black Dragon to let her absorb the curse. Her dragon god warns her that the curse is an infinite labyrinth; if she fails, she will be lost forever. Azusa acknowledges the risk to save Arima and loses consciousness. She comes to within the Military Residence; it takes her one glance at the daily newspaper rest to realize it is August 21. Azusa wants to figure out the danger that threatens Arima before evening hits. She tries to meet up with Arima, but she is kept one step behind him. One day ends in failure and she learns the next morning that she is caught in a time loop of the same day. Azusa tries to shortcut her search in the next August 21 by heading to the Military Boarding House first and misses him by a hair. Remembering his note, Azusa wonders if Ryuonkaku is the cause and tries to head towards it. Arima stops her in Asakura Rokku, quickly deducing that she must be the real Azusa. He scolds her for placing herself into danger before taking them back to his room at the Military Boarding House. Since the day is wasted, Arima reveals he has seen the same day fifty times already; he was able to distinguish her as an irregularity when Azusa didn't call him in the morning. He states his past with the serpent god to Azusa, explaining its goal to claim her Black Dragon powers and its possession of him. He figures it is the cause for the calamities within the capital and tried to eradicate himself on the evening of August 20. The serpent god was one step ahead of him by inflicting Arima with the curse. Explanations for his actions are over, so Arima instructs Azusa to stay put while he confronts the god himself. Miffed and moved by his selflessness, Azusa turns his earlier words of comfort against him; she requests that he stop shouldering responsibilities by himself and that they face the god together. She leans against his shoulder to show her care for him. Bashful, Arima stutters that her sentiments makes him happy. Midnight strikes, magically warping Azusa back to her room in the Military Residence. Another August 21 starts, but this time Arima is waiting for Azusa at the Military Boarding House. The couple start their battle strategy with Azusa asking if they can slay the god to end the curse. Arima responds that he was previously warned about that option; if the god dies, their trapped souls will be obliterated. They can't escape unless the serpent god wills it. The priestess presents her plan to employ the serpent god with her powers and force its soul to submit to her requests. Arima immediately protests the danger as their failure will kill her. Azusa replies she has faith in their success if they're together. Though Arima scoffs at her stubbornness, he relents with a promise that she use him as a shield if her ploy fails. In their bickering over whether to accept his proposal, Arima lets loose his sincere endearment for her. He wants to know she is always safe, not because it's his mission or because he is projecting sibling ties between them. Surprised by his comment, Azusa timidly promises to hide behind him as a last resort. Ryuonkaku goes according to their plan and Azusa tries to enslave the weakened god. She fails to completely control it, yet the serpent god lets them go with a warning that they have a high price for their escape. Arima and Azusa's souls cling to one another as the cursed world collapses around them. When she wakes up, Azusa experiences a sharp pain in her chest. To avoid worrying the awakened Arima, she fibs that she is fine. He wants to keep investigating the snake god, but Azusa argues that the god is subdued enough to no longer pose a threat. Putting the matter aside for now, they congratulate one another and enjoy a good night's rest. Both rejoice to wake up to August 22 and are compelled to see one another. Arima hurries to the Military Residence and thanks Azusa again for everything she has done. Kudan's interruption causes him to fumble the rest of his musings, and the couple bashfully excuse themselves. On the night of the military ball, Azusa wants to have her first dance with Arima and looks for him. He and Shuhei are swarmed by women aristocrats. Failing to find a break in their chatter, Azusa decides to wait until he is free. As she turns away, her sharp chest pains return. Arima takes her outside for a breath of fresh air out of worry. Unable to explain the pain she felt, Azusa muses that she must be feeling nervous since the adult atmosphere is too new to her. Arima chides that there are other women her age present before shyly complimenting that she looks pretty enough to him. The music starts and they share a timid dance outside the dance hall. Arima excuses away his flushed expression as exertion from dancing and immediately pardons himself to get her a drink. Soon afterwards, Tomobe attacks. Although he leaves Azusa on the same stoic note as the main story, Arima curses his frustrations over his subordinate's fate in the garden. Darius is well aware of Arima's lingering suspicions about the spiritually possessed and teleports next to him for a chat. He challenges Arima to investigate the Force Protection Squad. Indulging his curiosity, Arima privately asks about Tomobe's alleged transfer. The results come back to him in a letter from the commander of the squad, stating that the claim is false. It was a lie conceived by the Central Division under Seishiro's control. Knowing that the Central Division is in charge of the Force Protection Squad and acknowledging a corruption within the system, Arima hesitates to condemn his superiors. Darius brings up the matter again after they prove their worth to Seiryu, judging by Arima's reaction that he knows the truth. The demon chief disappears when they return to reality, and Arima is left disturbed by his perception. He takes Azusa to the nearby riverbed to address his insecurities, wondering what exactly he hopes to accomplish. Although he doesn't tell her everything, Azusa confidently answers with one of his ideals and asks him to believe in himself. Pleased by her reply, Arima asks for her hand and kisses her ring finger. He restates his vow to have her returned to her home world to repay the debt of saving his life. While Arima leaves her in high spirits, Azusa mulls that the promise of going back home has her torn. She wants to be with Arima but can't explain her desires to herself. In the twilight hours of September 1, Darius reveals that Arima is colluding with the Demon Clan in Ryuonkaku. He informed them of Seishiro's whereabouts and let them in without being detected by the night patrol. The captain insists he doesn't agree with the demons' ideals but can no longer ignore the snake god's lingering presence around the tower. He knows the god corrupts people's minds and figures that Seishiro may be a victim. Rudkhane prepares the explosions for the machines, but Arima protests killing the people still inside them. While they deliberate, Seishiro and his posse arrives. The commander-in-chief accuses Arima of treachery, and the captain counters by demanding to know the origins of the machines. Seishiro disregards them and maintains that they're necessary sacrifices to the cause, something that every man in the military accepts. Arima defies his expectations, passionately affirming his humane and righteous beliefs to strike the true villain down. He renounces his position to the Elite Squad; none of them are obligated to join him. Anyone who agrees that Seishiro deserves punishment is free to fight beside the captain. Moved by the captain's words, Azusa, her companions and the Elite Squad join his side. Seishiro's spirit is defeated by the turn so Kagutsuchi quickly takes over his body. Azusa and company appear victorious over the possessed Seishiro, yet he continues to resist. He makes up for the lost power by shooting at the machines with a pistol, unleashing enough malicious energy to restore Kagutsuchi to its proper form. After it leaves Seishiro's body, Azusa tries to force its compliance to her. Her chest pains return, the evil god explaining that they are caused by a hole it had burned into her soul. It uses it to knock Azusa unconscious and carry her onto its back. Kagutsuchi flies upwards. While the Elite Squad dash towards the skyscraper's observatory level, the Demon Clan go by teleportation. Chiyo requests to be taken to the top by Darius. Both groups arrive too late to reach Azusa, Arima desperately begging for her to reach out to him before the dragon flies away. When the skyscraper begins to crumble beneath them, Chiyo uses the last of her powers to grant them hope and protect Azusa's body with a barrier. The group are donned the Eight Guardians. Murasame approaches the concerned group to share what he saw from the city streets. Once he hears that the dragon went northwest, Arima concludes that it went towards Midagahara. They contemplate that it's trying to regain a base to sustain itself with the adabana laboratory's destruction. With their destination set, Arima orders for the group to board the military's airplanes and they arrive at the volcano without delay. Scouts report that the dragon is dormant and unresponsive to surveillance flights. A light two-man aircraft would be able to squeeze into the volcano. While the group ruminate on the designated pilot, Arima declares his qualifications on the matter. Meanwhile, Azusa is unaware that the god is seeking to pry away her soul to obtain the yin power residing within her. She is trapped in an endless dream of waking up within a hospital bed. In the dream, she is pampered by a sweet Arima who insists peace has come and their duties are over. Yet his amicable behavior unnerves her on the second loop, especially when he asks her to relinquish her yin energy to him. The dream Arima pledges his undying love to her by sliding a wedding ring onto her finger. His simple gesture reminds her of the real Arima's pledge, which convinces her to call out the fake. Kagutsuchi drops the act when Azusa arms herself. Before it can overwhelm her, Chiyo's powers rescues Azusa's soul. The White Dragon Priestess ushers her friend to wake up. Roused from her sleep, Azusa's leg is trapped along Kagutsuchi's back and Arima is flying in a plane above her. She is able to reach for his hand and the couple safely reach their comrades. Azusa has enough time to briefly wonder where Chiyo is before she is asked to summon the god out of the volcano. With their mystical bonds strengthening them, the group successfully defeats Kagutsuchi. Due to the stress her powers and Kagutsuchi had caused on her body, Azusa faints after their victory. The Black Dragon tells her that her priestess duties are over and her gateway home is open to her at any time. In her subconscious, however, Azusa wants to wait until she recovers to properly bid her farewells to her friends. She gets well within a month. Arima visits her during his patrol. She is expected to leave by evening the same day. Azusa is pleased that the others had brought her gifts during her sleep, playfully asking Arima to peel the apple he gave her. Declining due to his clumsiness, Arima instead fills her in on the capital's current situation. The Force Protection Squad has been adjourned, the corrupt officials have been discharged, and the political influences are being reformed by the people. Arima has changed the Elite Squad to be similar to Japan's contemporary Self-Defense Force and her other comrades have been working for a peaceful future. Before Azusa can think of something to say, Arima is called away to attend to his duties. Kudan visits afterwards and notes that preparations for Azusa's departure are set. He did as she had asked by delivering her farewells to Shuhei and Murasame, but Azusa wants to tell Arima herself. She broods on her failure to say anything sooner, thinking that she might have cold feet. The reminder of Chiyo being gone also dampers her spirits. Kudan assures her that their friend is safe in another time and coos her to stay strong. He encourages her to think about the ball being held to congratulate the capital's defenders one night later. It will be her last chance to say her goodbyes to Arima. She wants to respect his oath for her to return home, but before she goes, she wants to confess her feelings for him. At the ball, Arima is surrounded by too many politicians for Azusa's comfort. Shuhei notices her turning away and accidentally lets slip about her plans to return to her home world that same night. Seeing Arima stoically accept the news only eggs Shuhei's teasing, half-threatening to tell Azusa about Arima's declaration back at Midagahara. Embarrassed, Arima hushes him and frantically looks for Azusa. He drags her into the garden to prevent Shuhei from acting on his jest. Realizing that this is her chance, Azusa tries to confess to him. Arima interrupts and informs her that he already knows about her plans to return home. He gifts her a honorary medal for her efforts, states formal well-wishes, and smiles while asking for a parting handshake. Unhappy and upset, Azusa cries as she rambles about her procrastination leaving him and how much she has come to love him in the time they have spent together. She misconstrues his farewell to mean that he never cared about her in the same way, asking for the Black Dragon to take her home before she shames herself further. Moments afterwards, Arima embraces her from behind and rants about his own feelings. He didn't want to selfishly rob her of her home or burden her with the duties they would endure if they lived together. He wanted her to live a life free of anxiety. While onlookers congratulate the couple from afar, Azusa is moved by his wishes for her stay. Yet she suspects his words could be platonic and presses for him to elaborate. Arima lamely stutters at the request. He compensates for his sheepish muteness by kissing her on the lips. Azusa meekly comprehends his thoughts for her. Several months later, Azusa decides to be the only woman to enlist into the Self-Defense Force. The couple happily walk to their duty together. Character Information Development Arima was designed to represent army captains of the Taisho period and to be the central figure of the Imperial Army side. To contrast other military characters and his opposing half, Darius, keywords for Arima's design were "cool and stoic" with a piercing gaze. Tohko Mizuno is the one who suggested the white coat to better distinguish him. Once his character was made, Ruby Party purposely had Arima be younger and shorter than Shuhei for an interesting contrast of authority. They believe it also highlights Arima's charisma and strength of character. His surname was chosen because developers believe it's commonplace for the time period. They additionally liked the sharp ring of "Captain Arima" over other names they tried. His scrapped embarrassed portrait had him hiding his face behind his hat. It was discarded with reluctance because they couldn't be sure of every situation that he would be dressed in full uniform. His personal route is designed with the intentions of presenting "the other protagonist" of the story. Another theme for his personal route is "frustrating love" to pair with his rigid army character, which the main planner thinks is the most obvious in his ending. Even from its earliest stages, his route was the only scenario designed to include time loops in ode to previous Haruka titles. Personality Character Symbolism Quotes Talismans Gallery Arima-hat-haruka6.jpg|Full uniform portrait Arima-haruka6-theatrical.jpg|Live action theater production photo External Links *Play movie preview, Character preview movie Category:Haruka Characters Category:Toukiden Souls